J'ai failli oublier
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: OS. RyoPi. Ryo dit "je 'aime". Ryo pleure. Ryo s'excuse. Mais que s'est-il passé ? :O


Note : Encore un p'tit OS ! Et du RyoPi en plus ^o^ Bon, je dois quand même vous dire que c'est pas la peine de s'attendre à un truc super torride. C'est juste Ryo qui pète un câble (mais dans un sens inattendu !) et Pi essaie de comprendre de qu'il se passe ^^ Ah et j'en profite pour remercier les personnes qui se donnent la peine de commenter après la lecture, parce que ce n'est pourtant pas grand chose, mais ça me fait énormément plaisir. Merci beaucoup ! Enjoyez bien =3

PS : La fin est vraiment vraiment pourrave, ne vous attendez pas à une chute drôle et du tonnerre parce que ça vole pas haut ^^'

* * *

**J'ai failli oublier**

La nuit était déjà bien entamée de plusieurs heures, le quartier était calme et tout le monde semblait dormir. Oui, et même dans cet appartement, le leader des NEWS était plongé dans un sommeil profond, les bras repliés contre son torse, un fin sourire aux lèvres, comme ne proie à un doux rêve.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée fut ouverte à la volée, venant claquer bruyamment contre le mur, faisant se renverser le petit meuble où étaient rangés les chaussons, et la furie qui avait provoqué ce boucan referma tout aussi vite la porte pour s'avancer dans le salon.

-Piiiiiii !

Le chanteur se réveilla en sursaut, paniqué. C'était quoi ce cri ? Ayant un peu peur, il n'osa pas bouger de son lit et se roula en boule sous la couverture. Il ne voulait affronter personne à cette heure-ci.

-Pi ! T'es où ?

-Ryo-chan ? Murmura pour lui même Yamashita qui venait de reconnaître la voix de son amant.

Dans le salon, Nishikido, dans un état plus qu'inquiétant étant donné son hilarité, soulevait chaque coussin pour trouver celui qu'il cherchait. C'est un froissements de couvertures qui attira son attention vers la chambre, toujours plongée dans le noir et il s'avança alors à pas de loup, courant presque, pour surgir avec grand bruit et se ruer vers son amant qui eut un hoquet de frayeur en accueillant Ryo dans ses bras. Celui-ci commença alors à le parcourir de petits baisers tendres en parcourant son torse nu de ses doigts fébriles, et avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Ah, Pi ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! C'est fini, je fais plus jamais de tournée avec les Kanjani ! Oh, tu m'as trop manqué mon Tomo ! Mon petit Pi adoré !

Il posa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis les posa sur son cou, sa tempe, sa joue droite, puis l'autre, encore ses lèvres, le bout de son nez, son front, la commissure de ses lèvres...

-Piiiiii ! Ah, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Tu le sais à quel point je t'aime ? Je t'aime trop mon Tomo d'amour ! Ah, mon coeur, épouse moi !

-Euh... attends, calme toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as bu ?

-Un coca, répondit Nishikido avec un soudain très grand sérieux avant de repartir dans son hystérie -et Yamapi aurait pu voir des petits coeurs buller depuis le corps entier de Ryo. Tomooooooo ! Je t'aime, je t'aime ! Embrasse moi ! Alleeeez !

Résistant à son amant qui voulait l'allonger sur le matelas, Yamashita se redressa et prit Ryo par les épaules. Il posa sa main sur son front pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas malade et haussa les épaules sans comprendre. Ce n'était décidément pas dans son habitude d'agir de cette façon, toutes ces déclarations d'amour, ces baisers, cette hystérie digne d'une fangirl, et ça commençait à inquiéter le pauvre leader.

-Explique moi Ryo, t'es bizarre là. Tu me fais peur.

-Je veux un bisou d'abord, murmura son amant avec une voix fébrile.

Tomohisa soupira, parcouru les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de Ryo, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les embrassant chastement, tendrement, avant de se reculer et de jauger son ami du regard, attendant des réponses. Alors, le Kanjani s'avança, profitant du trouble de son cadet, et l'allongea sous son corps, déposant une multitude de petits baisers sur son torse, piquant ça et là de ses lèvres et de sa langue, caressant tout en fermant les yeux sous la tendresse qu'il arrivait à produire pour une fois, puis, grisé, il se redressa vivement, un grand sourire sur le visage, avant de prendre Yamapi dans ses bras. Ce-dernier ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Qu'arrivait-il à son amant ? Qu'arrivait-il à Ryo ? Lui qui était d'habitude muet comme une tombe quant à l'expression de ses sentiments. Lui qui était le meneur, qui en reculait jamais une fois lancé. Lui qui ne distribuait jamais de baisers de cette façon. Et tout ça inquiétait de plus en plus le cadet, qui voulait croire que son amant n'avait bu qu'un soda avant d'arriver. Et puis, il ne sentait pas l'alcool.

Soudain, le tirant de ses pensées, il sentit quelque chose couler le long de sa gorge et, en tournant légèrement le visage, il vit que son amant pleurait. Silencieusement, mais il pleurait, et ses larmes roulaient doucement sur ses joues, scintillantes dans le faisceau de lumière qui leur parvenait depuis le salon. Et Yamapi s'immobilisa brutalement. Ryo pleurait ? Non, là c'était le comble. Ça lui arrivait encore moins que de dire un petit « je t'aime » timide ou de l'embrasser sans raison. Là, c'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment inquiétant. Ryo ne pleurait jamais, même de plaisir, même de chagrin, même de bonheur. Il ne pleurait pas. Alors comment en était-il venu à se blottir dans les bras de son cadet, le visage crispé, posant encore et toujours des petits baisers fiévreux dans le cou de son amant ? S'il n'avait pas bu, que c'était-il passé ?

-Ryo...

-...Je t'aime tellement, Tomo... sanglota-t-il en nichant davantage son visage dans son cou. Tellement...

-Calme toi, je suis là, ajouta le leader en passant sa main dans son dos. Je suis là...

-...Je te demande pardon...

Yamashita n'ajouta rien cette fois. Il commençait à avoir peur. De quoi Ryo pouvait-il s'excuser ? Et pourquoi s'excusait-il alors que c'était encore une chose qu'il ne faisait jamais ? Que c'était-il passé pendant sa tournée avec les Kanjani ? Il l'avait trompé ? Même si l'idée ne lui plaisait vraiment pas du tout, c'était compatible avec le soudain élan d'affection de son amant, et ses pleurs aussi. Alors c'était ça ? Il l'avait trompé et il regrettait ?

-C'était qui ? demanda-t-il subitement.

-...Hein ?

-Tacchon ?

-...Mais Pi... fit Ryo en se séparant de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux malgré les larmes qui brouillaient encore sa vision. De quoi tu parles...?

-Ben... Tu... tu m'as trompé ? Non ?

Sur le coup, Ryo resta parfaitement immobile, puis ses larmes et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité et il fondit de nouveau dans les bras de son cadet, pleurant plus fort et d'une façon plus poignante, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. Mais d'ailleurs... qu'avait-il fait ?

-...Pardon, pardon...! sanglota-t-il à nouveau. Je suis vraiment minable...! Je me dégoûte moi-même tiens...! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais avec toi, je ne te mérite pas Piii...!

Sa voix se brisa et il renifla bruyamment, désespérément accroché au cou du plus jeune qui sentait le torrent des larmes de son aîné rouler sur sa gorge et couler le long de son torse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Voir son amant dans un tel état lui brisait le coeur, mais d'un autre côté, s'il l'avait trompé, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner tout de suite. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire comprendre qu'il lui parlerait quand il se serait calmé lorsque le Kanjani reprit ses plaintes et ses pleurs, faisant trembloter sa voix.

-...Je t'en supplie ne m'en veux paaaas...! C'est trop long trois mois, je peux paaaas...!

-Bon, Ryo, commença fermement Yamapi en le prenant par les épaules pour lui faire face. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Je ne te reconnais pas. D'abord, tu me fais des déclarations à tout va comme une ado en chaleur, ensuite tu pleures dans mes bras en me suppliant de te pardonner. Dis moi au moins ce qu'il s'est passé !

-...J'ai... j'ai...

-Tu m'as trompé, oui bon d'accord, et ensuite ?

-...Hein ? Mais non... Je ne t'ai pas trompé... Pi, souffla-t-il soudain en le prenant par le bras avec un regard plus que désespéré, je te jure que je ne t'ai pas trompé...

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Tu sais que tu m'inquiètes vraiment ?

-Pardon, fit-il à voix basse en baissant les yeux. En fait... c'est que... tu m'as vraiment trop manqué, Tomo... Tous les jours j'avais envie de te voir et de t'entendre... Je voulais que tu sois là avec moi... J'en pouvais plus des conneries du groupe... je me suis énervé contre Tacchon et Yasu alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait... J'ai engueulé Yoko... J'ai fuit plusieurs répétitions... Tout ça... juste parce que je ne supportais plus de ne pas t'avoir avec moi... Je suis vraiment minable d'avoir agit comme ça, continua-t-il en baissant davantage la tête et ses yeux recommencèrent à verser des larmes. Je ne mérite pas l'amour que tu me portes si je ne peux pas te faire honneur lorsque tu n'es pas là...

-Ryo... souffla le leader, les larmes aux yeux pour le coup, touché par les mots de son amant. C'est... c'est adorable ce que tu viens de dire... mais je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais minable ou quoi que ce soit.

Nishikido releva lentement la tête avant d'ancrer ses pupilles noires en celles de son cadet, cherchant la sincérité profonde qu'il aimait tant et cette lueur d'amour qui le faisait fondre. Il les trouva toutes les deux, ainsi que de la reconnaissance et un intense soulagement. Son amant avait eu peur de ne plus être à la hauteur, il avait craint que Ryo se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre pendant son absence, et plus que de la colère contre son aîné, c'était le malaise de sentir mauvais qui l'avait troublé. Alors il sentit beaucoup plus léger, et Yamapi vint embrasser son amour, prenant son menton entre ses doigts, tout en s'approchant pour s'assoir sur ses cuisses.

Lui qui s'était couché tôt dans l'optique d'être en forme lors du retour de son amant, sentit avec un grand étonnement que cette fois, cette fois seulement, Ryo ne coucherait pas avec lui dès son retour mais qu'il attendrait le lendemain, parce que ce qui lui avait manqué, plus encore que son corps, c'était son coeur. Alors les deux amants s'allongèrent sur le lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre, les pupilles ancrées les unes dans les autres, dévorant avec passion le feu ardent d'amour qui brûlait en eux, se caressant seulement du bout des doigts, se faisant frissonner mutuellement, s'embrassant parfois, et restant surtout là, silencieux, le sourire aux lèvres, échangeant de temps en temps en baiser empli d'amour et de passion, mais surtout de tendresse.

Enfin, après plusieurs heures passées ainsi, ils s'endormirent dans un doux sentiment de plénitude et de sérénité qu'ils n'avaient pas ressentit depuis longtemps, et la nuit les emporta dans des rêves chaleureux et doux, tendre au moins autant que leur amour, mais finalement moins bien beaux que la réalité à laquelle ils assistèrent en se réveillant lentement le lendemain. Le soleil faisait glisser ses rayons à travers les rideaux tirés, laissant de fines rayures flotter sur leurs corps enlacés, les réchauffant et les tirant de leur sommeil. Ils ouvrirent les yeux quasiment en même temps, se plurent à s'observer en silence, détaillant la perfection de leurs sentiments et de leur amour, scrutant la profondeur infinie de leurs pupilles, tout en souriant doucement.

Mais, curieusement, Ryo prit un regard un peu étrange, et Tomohisa se mit à sentir la bêtise. Qu'avait-il fait ou qu'allait-il encore faire ? C'est avec un sourire amusé sur le visage qu'il attendit, faisant courir ses doigts le long de ses flancs, jouant avec le drap qui les recouvrait tous deux.

-Pi ? finit-il par demander.

-Oui ?

-Euh... j'ai oublié de te dire...

-Quoi donc ?

-... Bonne Année, mon coeur, termina-t-il avant de l'embrasser, étouffant le « Baka » soufflé par son amant à ce moment là.

_FIN_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Alors, c'était-y pas moe moe comme OS ? ^^ Comme quoi, RyoPi n'est pas forcément synonyme de lemon ! :P Arf, ça contraste bien avec mon précédent RyoPi (L'ascenseur)_


End file.
